


Late Afternoon

by yadoyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Episode 1, Fluff, Gen, M/M, idk how to tag, maybe????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoyuu/pseuds/yadoyuu
Summary: How Victor Nikiforov fell in love with the whole Katsuki family.





	Late Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly, I wrote this to cheer me up a little.  
> Please, forgive my English, it’s not my first language and I still struggle with it a lot. Plus, it’s my first time writing. OTL
> 
> *If you decide to read this anyway, I hope you enjoy

Victor inhaled the new air deeply. Hasetsu was so fresh, so much lighter than St. Petersburg’s city atmosphere. He couldn’t control the giddy feeling that was being here, and the thought he would finally meet Katsuki Yuri brought butterflies to his stomach. Victor couldn’t keep still on the train ride, despite his physical tiredness. Makkachin was starting to get a little annoyed with his incessant leg bouncing and fidgeting. He all but ran through the small town, barely registering the breathtaking view from the freshly fallen snow. 

 

He stopped in front of the inn and looked up. That’s it, he was here. Victor could read Yutopia Katsuki in hiragana with his basic Japanese. He had picked some books to learn the language during those months apart from Yuri. That was no mistake, the city locals said it was the only onsen still going and it has their name, so… Yuri was here, right? 

 

Victor straightened his back and walked forward, Makkachin on his heels. It was a quaint but comfortable place, and it was busy with a few guests. He was looking around like a typical tourist would when a small and chubby woman approached him. 

 

“Hello, dear” She said with broken English but in a kind and warm voice, “do you need any help?” Her big brown eyes and soft cheeks reminded Victor of Yuri. They were shockingly similar… maybe relatives? 

 

Victor smiled his best smile and answered in his limited Japanese. “Good afternoon! I was looking for Katsuki Yuri?” He was surprised to see the woman’s face lit up with a bright smile.

 

“Oh, I know you! You are the same boy in Yuri’s room, no?” Victor was not sure if he heard right, the kind woman switched back to Japanese and he was struggling to keep up. What did she mean with ‘the same boy in Yuri’s room’?

 

“Victor, right? Yuri told us so many times I already know”, Yuri told her about him?

 

“Yes, yes, I’m Victor.” He replied quickly, a little lost with the conversation. 

 

“Well, Vicchan, Yuri is asleep now, so why don’t you go and soak in the hot springs while I make dinner? I’ll call Yuri when he wakes up”, she said with that warm smile again, “you must be hungry and cold, I’ll tell Mari to help you with your baggage”. 

 

“Thank you so much, mrs…?”

 

“Call me Hiroko, dear”, she said and Victor simply nodded. She was being so kind to him, and Vicchan? That was so cute! So, that meant Yuri _was_ here, in the flesh, sleeping peacefully somewhere. Victor tried and failed to imagine Yuri asleep. He must be so cute when he was sleeping… 

 

Kind Hiroko called someone inside the inn and then the coolest and scariest woman appeared in the lobby (well, maybe Lilia was scarier, but Lilia was also from another world… Yakov was a very brave man) and stared Victor down. 

 

“Mari, help Vicchan settle in”, Hiroko said and disappeared in what was probably the kitchen. The woman, Mari, also reminded Victor of Yuri somehow (and those earrings and piercings were amazing!), but that cold gaze she gave him was making him sweat despite the weather. Then she suddenly smirked and motioned for him to follow. Makkachin, friendly as she was, jogged along Mari and nudged her hand. Mari smiled fully now and scratched behind Makkachin’s ears.

 

“You came here for Yuri?” She asked, amused. But before Victor could answer, she handed him some towels and robes and started to speak again, “do you know how to use the onsen? The big towel is for your body and the small one is to take to the pool, do not soak it and make sure to shower before entering”. She then took his suitcase and pushed him towards the hot springs. 

 

“The men’s pool is the blue one”, she shouted after leaving Victor standing there in the corridor. 

 

Oh, Victor forgot to tell them there were more suitcases around. He looked at Makkachin and wondered if he could take her to the baths. Well, definitely not. He was thinking if Makkachin was going to be okay on her own when a man passed beside him. 

 

“Oh, she looks just like Vicchan!” The man said, petting Makkachin’s head affectionately. She immediately started to wiggle her tail with the attention. 

 

“Vicchan?” Victor asked, interested.

 

“Yes, our old dog, he passed away some time ago, unfortunately”, the man said with a fond but sad smile on his face. He also reminded him a bit of Yuri, thought Mari was more similar to him. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry”, Victor said honestly. He was a dog lover, how couldn’t he be sad? 

 

“It’s ok, he lived a long life, thought he missed Yuri a lot when he was away. Did you know he was named after a skater Yuri likes?”

 

“Really?” Victor asked, surprised. Yuri was that big of a fan? Victor could feel a faint blush creep up over his cheeks. He was flattered.

 

“Yes! Oh, are you going to the onsen? You can leave your dog here, we’ll take care of her”, Victor was glad. He knew Makkachin would be fine in this lovely family’s hands. 

 

“Thank you, sir”

 

“Call me Toshiya, boy!”

 

Victor showered and entered the hot springs. It was late afternoon and the plane and train ride were long and tiring, so the hot waters were very welcoming and relaxing, a heaven in earth. It soothed his sore muscles and stressed mind. 

 

It finally dawned on him that Yuri was right there in the same building and they would meet soon. Months of searching without results and now Victor was here, so close. He couldn’t believe he finally found Yuri. 

 

The image of big bright eyes eagerly asking him to be his coach kept flooding Victor’s mind, along with the memory of strong but gentle arms leading him through a waltz, and he couldn’t stop the fool smile coloring his features.

 

Victor heard the sliding glass doors opening with such force he almost startled. He looked up to see what was the commotion and oh… here he was. Yuri looked _gorgeous_. He was chubby like in the video Victor saw only some days ago, the video that brought him here, a big contrast to the slim body from last year’s banquet, but no less beautiful. He looked scared though, his hair mussed and glasses askew over his eyes. _Beautiful._

 

“V-Victor? Why are you here?”

 

Victor’s breath hitched for a moment. He swallowed and tried to calm his thumping heart. Victor then stood up and ignored the chilly air hitting his skin, along with the wild butterflies fluttering in his stomach, taking a deep breath and speaking in the clearest voice he could muster. 

 

“Yuri! Starting today, I’m gonna be your coach!”

 

The rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this silly fic and I hope it wasn't so embarrassingly terrible.


End file.
